


Man, This is Gonna be Weird.

by Strawberry Jam Badger (BestestBadgers)



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Haruka is ready to sleep, Holding Hands, I almost forgot to tag him, Post-Summertime Record, Shintaro is in it for a fraction of a second, Takane swears a bit, and also be hilarious, i guess, my friend told me to tag this as crack as if it wouldn't happen in canon, very mild sex reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestestBadgers/pseuds/Strawberry%20Jam%20Badger
Summary: Takane stresses herself out over a sleepover; Haruka wins an award in comedy.





	Man, This is Gonna be Weird.

**Author's Note:**

> The Bestest Badgers thought of this idea as a group at about 2am

Takane huddled down inside her futon and pulled the covers up to her chin. _Man, this is gonna be weird, _she thought as she dared to glance to her right. Lucky for her, Haruka had his sleepy eyes fixed on the ceiling and didn’t notice her. Takane tore her gaze away and forced her eyes shut. _I’m over-thinking all this shit! It’s nothing – _and it was, really, nothing. They were sharing a room for the night. Separate futons, two feet apart. _Chaste as fuck_, Takane assured herself; _this is real life, nothing like what I’m… damn, I’m thinking about it… ugh. Nothing like that happens in real life!_

Haruka stretched his whole body to its limit with an unnecessarily loud yawn, then let his limbs flop onto the floor. Takane glared at him out of the corner of her eye. He was so oblivious; lying there all nonchalant like he was at home! He lifted his hand. Takane stared. _What’s he doing_? Haruka scratched his nose. _Oh, come on, Takane!_ _I bet it hasn’t even occurred to him that this might be… like, a thing! No way! No idea! _Takane balled her fist at her side. _God, why is he like this? – no, why am I like this?_

A large warm hand fell gently onto her own. Takane nearly coughed up her heart. _What’s he doing?! Is this a thing? _She dared to relax her hand so that their palms would rest together. Haruka didn’t move, but he did breathe out a gentle chuckle. _Ah! What do I do?! _Takane was not brave enough to look at him, and when she heard him take a breath, she froze.

“Ah, yes,” he said, “…the secc.”

“I want a divorce.”

*

“Hey, what’s that about?” asked Shintaro, pointing to the gnarly bruise on the back of Haruka’s hand.

“Oh, Takane divorced me for being too funny.”


End file.
